


Discomfort

by AntivanLeather



Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Dysphoria, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, Genderqueer Character, Misgendering, Suicidal Thoughts, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Shepard struggles sometimes with how their body is, and how it should look.
Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086281





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Very vague mentions of suicidal thoughts, but this is not dwelt upon.

Shepard had…complicated... feelings about their body. They loved their (purple) hair and thought that they were actually quite pretty, thank you very much. Zir body had carried zem through zir life on the streets as vey fought to survive. Yet there were parts of vir body ve was…ambient about. Or, rather, they couldn’t work out their feelings at all. Their breasts bothered them occasionally, sometimes seeming like 2 fleshy lumps that didn’t even seem to do much. It wasn’t like ze hated them, and they felt pretty certain that they would miss them if they were gone, but sometimes they seemed so…inconvenient. They were aware that binders existed, but were still too nervous to enter those waters and the idea of pain and breathlessness put zem off somewhat – though maybe it would be different for someone who was practically a cyborg. More bodily resilience. Seren snorted a laugh – pity that Project Lazarus couldn’t have given them more mental resilience, but they would take what they could get, and they were one tenacious little shit, always had been, always would be. They had overcome so much in their (relatively short) life, and this mental barrier would be no difference. It was just another wall to break down and they were determined to smash through it sooner rather than later. They defended a whole fucking colony damn near single-handedly, this was baby’s first jigsaw when it was put like that. However, it didn’t make it any easier when they got misgendered, and there was no right way for their body to look, to dress, to move through the world. They tried not to think about it, but that wasn’t possible. It was like a fly, buzzing around the room, whacking itself into windows, never being able to leave or, indeed, figuring out how to leave, annoying everyone in the process. At least no-one had managed to snuff their life out, even if they were sorely tempted to do it to themselves sometimes. When life was particularly tough and they had to stop a whole fucking war and hold everything and everyone together or else the whole bloody universe would collapse. It wasn’t that bad now, thank God, and hopefully would never be again.


End file.
